Conspiracy Theory
by Ante Down
Summary: Tish finds out exactly why Martha's friendship with the Doctor is a dangerous thing. Spoilers for The Lazarus Experiment.


**Disclaimer: **Not mine.

**A/N: **Posting this because I'm having a really hard time finishing off my other WIP for Doctor Who…and this idea jumped out at me. So, enjoy.

**Conspiracy Theory**

Tish Jones was not one for conspiracy theories. She thought of them all as so much paranoia and coincidence. Normally her mother was like that too.

Which was why her mother's insistence that she see the information Mr. Saxon had sent to her was unexpected.

"Just go in there, and look at it all," Francine Jones had told her eldest child. "Then _you_ can convince your sister that this Doctor man is dangerous."

"Mum, I'm sure he can protect Martha. He saved us all earlier," she protested.

Francine's mouth was pressed into a thin line. "Just do it. And then tell me what you think."

Tish sighed. "All right, Mum, if it makes you feel any better…"

And now, she was watching footage of her cousin Adeola at work in some top-secret organisation called Torchwood. She had a copy of their mission statement in front of her. A 'Doctor' was listed as one of its primary enemies, but the statement had Queen Victoria's signature.

_Onscreen, Adeola left with a male co-worker._

She hadn't even known that Adeola's work involved tracking down aliens. You never could tell. Now she was looking at a sketch of the Doctor, apparently also from the time of Queen Victoria. A young woman in vaguely 70's clothing had been drawn standing next to him. It wasn't Martha.

_Adeola returned to her station and started to work furiously._

And here was a list. Not from Canary Wharf, from that weird pig-alien hoax incident two years ago. The Doctor had been called in to consult. Tish noted that the name of every other consultant had 'deceased' printed next to it. There was a photo of the same young woman from the drawing attached to it with a paperclip. A note on the back read "Rose Tyler, age 19, residence: Powell Estates".

_Adeola left again with another male co-worker in tow._

A brief incident report from Cardiff, now. The Mayor had last been seen entering a blue box known to appear when the Doctor did. Nobody had seen her again, and the blue box had apparently vanished.

_All the Torchwood employees were back at their desks, working harder than ever._

Oh, look, Tish thought, another list. This time of all sightings of the 'TARDIS'. Another helpful handwritten note in the margin read "Though it looks like an old police box, the TARDIS is in fact the Doctor's spaceship, and presumably his time travel device." There were a lot of sightings over the years. The list ran for three pages. Tish gave up on it.

_Adeola's boss returned, apparently arguing with the Doctor, They had an older blonde woman in tow._

The next papers were dated from the 1940s. There was a written statement from someone identified only as Nancy that a man calling himself the Doctor had been involved in an 'incident' at the railway station. However, her description of the Doctor did not match any she would have given. Maybe Nancy, whoever she was, was trying to protect him for some reason.

_The Doctor smashed a window with that little blue light thing of his._

And here was the incident report from the 'hospital on the moon'. One of those handwritten notes read "no concrete evidence- but TARDIS sightings and end result are indicative of the Doctor's involvement."

_Adeola's boss and the Doctor were still arguing. It looked pretty intense._

Newspaper clippings were next in the pile. Obituaries from Canary Wharf. There didn't seem to be any point, but Tish went through them until she spotted two highlighted entries. Jacqueline Tyler, age 40. Rose Tyler, aged 20. Yet another of those notes told her that their bodies had never been recovered.

_The Doctor stopped arguing. Pulled up a chair. Sat back and relaxed. Adeola's boss- Tish still didn't know her name- appeared to concede the Doctor's point._

Here was a profile of one Mickey Smith. Connected to several TARDIS-sightings, suspected to have released a virus erasing all trace of the Doctor from the Internet- a virus far too advanced for him to have created independently- suspected of using a stolen password to launch the missile that destroyed Ten Downing Street, suspected, suspected, suspected. Suspected, at one stage, of Rose Tyler's murder. He had vanished before the Tylers were killed, though the handwritten note mentioned that he had also been seen at Canary Wharf.

_Adeola and her colleagues continued to work, despite the woman in charge yelling at them to stop what they were doing._

Canary Wharf. All the information came back to Canary Wharf. Death, destruction and Canary Wharf. Still Tish wasn't persuaded that the Doctor was dangerous. Couldn't be his fault that he'd lost people at Canary Wharf and that trouble followed him like the plague. Martha had said as much, and she didn't seem to mind at all. Even Tish honestly had to say in hindsight that helping him destroy the creature Lazarus had become was exhilarating.

_The Doctor saw what was going on. He inspected the earpieces of all three Torchwood workers, including Adeola. Then he took out that blue light device and pressed it to Adeola's head. She screamed, as did her co-workers. Then they all slumped over their desks. There was no sound, but Tish could lip-read what the shorter of the blonde women was saying._

"_You killed them."_

Tish stared, horrified. So that was why her mother was so worried. The Doctor had killed her cousin. She realised in a sick rush that Martha had used that blue-light thing herself. Just not to kill people. This was what her mother wanted her to see.

There was one last note in the pile, written in the same hand as the notes in the margins.

_To Ms. Francine Jones_

_It was recently brought to my attention that your daughter Martha has been seen in the company of a man calling himself 'the Doctor'. In the interests of her own safety, I would implore you to persuade your daughter not to remain in his company further. This is, I emphasize, for her safety and that of your family._

_Enclosed is relevant documentation of the Doctor, salvaged from Canary Wharf. Sadly the records are incomplete; the Doctor is not an easy man to document. I myself have some personal experience with the Doctor, and have annotated the documents personally. Rest assured, I take this issue very seriously._

_It is my personal belief that the Doctor poses a threat not only to your daughter, but to the nation as a whole. It is my hope that if you know what you are facing, that you can persuade your daughter to discontinue her relationship with him and hereby discourage him from returning to the nation._

_On a sadder note, I would like to offer my condolences for the death of your niece Adeola Oshodi. As you can see, efforts are being made to find her killer. I hope that knowing you can aid in the capture of the Doctor is of some comfort to you. Justice will be done, of that I assure you._

_Sincerely,_

_Harold Saxon_

Tish straightened the notes, turned off the television, and went to apologise to her mother.


End file.
